


Who gets Peter time today?

by 3pineapples_in_a_trenchcoat



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: A little bit of introspection, Attempt at Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, One Shot, Teenage Drama, don't cross MJ if you want to live, spiderman abuses his powers a little for friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3pineapples_in_a_trenchcoat/pseuds/3pineapples_in_a_trenchcoat
Summary: There always seems to be some sort of conflict that prevents him from being able to hang out with his two best friends Harry and MJ, but today Peter is finally going to spend some time with his friends.But when your last name is Parker, there is always some sort conflict. Specifically teenage conflict. Why can't his life ever be easy?
Relationships: Harry Osborn & Mary Jane Watson, Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Mary Jane Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Who gets Peter time today?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story of mine that I'm cross-posting from FFN, but with some adjustments since I've hopefully improved in my writing. I've reworked the story (more than) a bit actually... oops? 
> 
> If you're here from FFN, thank you for your support and i'm sorry I dropped off the face of the earth. I have more at the end for the FFN people.

~oOo~

It was finally the end of a long and grueling school week. Every test had been taken and all major assignments were turned in. As the final bell rang, students were free to fill the halls as they headed outside to simply mill about outside and wait for their friends so they could walk together, or to be picked up by their parents and/or guardians and head home. Most students at Midtown High could simply enjoy their weekend. Most students could relax.

And for once, this included one spider-themed super-powered teenager named Peter Parker. 

He had been excited for the day to end. Not for his usual "extra-curricular" activities, though he did enjoy helping the people of New York, but instead for a chance to do what normal teenagers did. He was excited to hang out with his friends.

Between all his schoolwork and protecting New York, there hadn't been much time to spend to himself, let alone anyone else. If left to his own devices, he’d probably never stop. That’s why he had to be maybe, kinda, _sorta_ bullied into it. 

As he walked through the halls, Peter thought about how he had been cornered earlier in the week by Harry and MJ. After their little guilt trip- I mean heart to heart, on how they felt a little alone without him and a promise on his part to be more present, they had been planning to spend time together over the weekend. Not that they really planned anything. 

Suddenly an arm was wrapped around his shoulders, effectively pulling Peter out of his thoughts. He stumbled, confused that his spider sense hadn't warned him, before he realized who it was. 

Grinning, he let himself be pulled into Harry’s semi-headlock. Behind him he could see MJ grinning at them. 

"So what do we have planned for today?" Peter asked, very much excited to finally be able to do something with his long time friends.

He was grateful for their intervention, not being able to reveal his identity to his two best friends was horrible for a number of reasons but the greatest of them was not being able to find the time for his friends. He missed this. 

But he knew why he couldn't do it. Anyone who discovered his secret would immediately be put in danger. None more so than his friends. It didn’t really matter who it was, if any of his villains found out they’d do anything to get that information. But if it was someone close to him personally, they would become targets.

"Well, I was thinking we could just do something simple like go Spider-Man identity sleuthing" Mary Jane said jokingly. The irony was not lost on him. 

His work as Spider-Man was risky enough without putting his friends in unnecessary danger. If they knew his identity, if they were not simply used as leverage against him, they would become the targets themselves of anyone against supers in general. Who knew what sort of crazies would pop up. 

He couldn't share his secret identity to his friends. Even if it made communication easier, helped them understand why he had recently been so busy. It would be selfish of him to put them in danger. So he held back.

Nonetheless, Peter chuckled, "Well _that's_ simple. Not like there's millions of people here". 

Harry, who still had Peter in a headlock, swung them around to face MJ. Peter wrapped his arms around him in an attempt to not fall over as he spoke. "We could watch a movie at my house if you guys want". 

"That sounds too easy" MJ countered. Shrugging his shoulders casually, Harry added, "Or play some video games?"

As they stood there, playfully bickering on what to do now, the majority of the student populace began to leave. By the time they finally decided on at least bickering at Harry's house, they noticed the school was practically deserted except for a few stray students waiting to be picked up and a few teachers making their ways over to their cars. 

Just as they were approaching the school gates, however, Peter heard a familiar voice calling out. Turning around, he saw a short figure running towards them, with their arms waving in the air, trying to get their attention.

"Hey, Peter! We gotta go do Shie- uhh I mean schools stuff," Sam Alexander called out. Further behind him, Danny was walking at a more moderate, if slightly quickened pace attempting to catch up to their erratic companion.

"Peter come join us, we have an important training project to do and we need you my friend" he added.

Peter internally facepalmed. Should have known things would not go according to plan. It figured that he'd have to do surprise Shield training on _the same day_ he promised to spend some actual quality time with his (much more) normal friends. He wondered if this would fall under the old 'Parker Luck' umbrella of related incidents.

But luckily for him, his friends weren't about to let Peter leave, especially after they had just gotten him to agree to spend time with them. They hadn't been able to have any time with him recently and were not about to give that up so easily. Not without a fight at least.

"Hey sorry," MJ interjected, easily sliding in front of Peter somewhat, "but you can do that another time. Peter is staying with us today." 

She loosely grabbed Peter around the wrist, as if warning him not to leave. Peter knew better than to struggle at least. He may fight villains like The Goblin and Doc Ock, but he knew better than to upset MJ.

"Uhm yeah guys, I already promised to spend the day with them. Besides, school is out so you can't trap me here under a school pretext. Maybe next time," Peter anxiously kept glancing at MJ and Harry to make sure he wasn’t saying the wrong thing.

"Well we need you more than they do for something much more important," Sam responded. He advanced forward until he too could surround a hand around Peters' wrist.

"Peter is going to spend time with his friends" MJ firmly stated, drawing Peter towards her and a slightly confused yet unsurprised Harry. It honestly wouldn't be the first time MJ had done something like this, and it likely wouldn't be the last.

"No, Peter is going to help us on a project" Sam countered equally as her, tugging poor Peter a bit harder in his direction.

Harry stepped closer, putting his hands on MJ and Peter’s shoulders in a show of support. "He's staying with us."

"He's coming with me!"

"He already promised and if he doesn't complete this, he knows what happens don't you, Peter?"

Peter was now worried for his life. 

"Don't listen to her Peter, you're literally a- oof!” Peter didn't know why Sam was coughing, he had just jerked him closer and elbowed him in the ribs. He’s had worse. Peter was very grateful for enhanced spider strength. Sam coughed before continuing, “Anyway, we actually need you for train- I mean school stuff". 

Scratch that, Peter was worried for Sam’s life, because there wouldn't be one soon if he revealed his secret. He didn’t understand how he had ever kept anything secret with these guys around. 

MJ began to tug Peter again. "What school stuff? School let out, you can get him back later in the week if you really need him that badly but he comes with us today!"

"You get him over the weekend, we need him now!" Sam was getting frustrated and began to tug harder too. 

Harry had enough, gesturing exaggeratedly “And then that turns into all weekend, not just today!” 

Each time either of them said anything, poor Peter was hauled in their direction. Even with spider strength it still hurt! Even with his powers, it felt like his arms were about to be pulled off at both ends, and his wrists, the things being pulled, would pop out at any second. He needed to put a stop to this. 

“Anyone want to ask what Peter wants? Guys stop!" Peter exclaimed. Maybe they could settle things without almost ripping his arms off.

"Look you're hurting him! Just let go Sam!" 

"Me!? Hurt Peter?! You the one pulling him! Danny come help" Sam called.

"Oh yeah? Well, two can play at this game, Harry come here!" MJ exclaimed.

Sensing the imminent danger, both Harry and Danny tried to defuse the situation on their ends.

Harry put his hand on MJ’s shoulder, sending a glare at Sam. "Alright, maybe we should calm down a bit before we rip Pete in half over here! Just let him go Sam."

Danny meanwhile put his hands up in a placating gesture. "Friends let us take a deep breath and release Peter before we injure him."

Hope!

But both MJ and Sam ignored them, opting to yell out a "COME HERE!" in perfect harmony. In less than ten seconds, Midtown High's strangest tug of war had begun.

Tugging heavily on his left arm was Sam and a reluctant, but still incredibly powerful, Danny. They should have won easily, both were superpowered teenagers. 

On his right arm however, were his two- incredibly stubborn and faithful- best friends MJ and Harry who weren’t about to give up without a fight. It would have been admirable if it wasn't his arms they were pulling. 

It wasn't exactly a difficult choice over who he _wanted_ to win, though.

He _had_ been feeling extremely guilty about leaving his friends and not being able to tell them what he was doing. He felt like he at least owed them some (a lot of, really) time to them to just be a good friend to both of them. To just be there for them like they were to him.

He also didn't want to train with the shield academy today. He would prefer to spend time with his friends any day. But it was mostly the first reason that influenced his decision on what he did next. Yup, it was no contest.

Decided, he waited until he felt his friends made a final pull on him. With a sharp tug of his left arm, he made Sam and Danny to topple over off to his side before escaping Sam’s grip, making it seem like MJ and Harry won. 

He stumbles as he turns to face them, grinning at his success for his friends. They were both breathing hard from the effort but the achievement seemed to make them radiate with enthusiasm.

"I think I see Ava and Luke coming this way," Harry noted beaming intensely, "Quick let's go before they can make a recovery and regroup."

With Peter mostly free, the three grabbed their stuff that had been dropped in the struggle to liberate Peter and made their escape.

"What happened here?" Ava asked. Having recently arrived, all she had really seen was the trio making off with Peter and making a run for it.

Luke looked around grinning at his friends, and with an amused tone he commented, "We come outside to look for you since you guys were taking so long, and we find you two on the floor while Peter runs away". 

Danny stood up, using a disgruntled Sam as leverage. "Peter got away with his friends. He will not be joining us for training today". 

Ava crossed her arms, “And why not?”

Sam added, "He cheated and helped them win the tug of war". 

"What did you expect him to do, let his arm get ripped off?" Luke questioned. "Either way, he still has to make up for any missed training, he knows that."

"Yeah, but I don't think he really cares". 

With that, the team left to go do their training, wondering what Peter would be up to with his friends.

A block away, Harry, Peter, and MJ finally stopped running to give each other a round of high fives. 

This was gonna be a great weekend. 

~oOo~

**Author's Note:**

> Rereading my old work is always so much fun because it really shows me how much I've improved. I don't know if I'll ever make any further developments to the story since i'm not that interested in this fandom anymore, but you never know. 
> 
> I originally wanted to express my gratitude to you guys by crossposting for anyone with an ao3, but honestly I felt that it wasn't enough to just copy paste it over. I updated the story just for you guys.


End file.
